Electronic devices often include housings that enclose some or all of the sensitive components of the electronic device. Traditionally, plastic has been used for electronic device housings, at least in part because it is inexpensive and easy to form into the shapes and geometries required for modern electronic devices. Increasingly, however, housings for electronic devices are being made from materials other than plastic. For example, housings that include glass, ceramics, and the like are being used for their superior hardness, optical properties, and aesthetic properties.